Bows and arrows are used in the sport of archery, for target practice and/or hunting. An archer commonly carries a supply of arrows in a quiver. Quivers of many varieties are known. Certain quivers are designed to be carried by the archer separately from the bow, while others are designed for attachment directly to the bow. Quivers of the latter type are generally attached in a manner parallel and along one side of the bow frame such that they do not interfere with shooting by the archer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,068 to Bear discloses a quiver securely attached to an archery bow by means of a metal bracket for the removable attachment of arrows. The shaft of each arrow is snappingly inserted into one of a plurality of notches formed in the resilient rack. An elongated base extends below the bracket/rack combination to encase the arrow tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,432 to Kent again discloses a quiver for arrows and is designed to be carried on a waist belt or attached to the hip pocket of the archer. A body portion of the quiver comprises a pouch for encasing the arrow tips and frame connected to a means for carrying the quiver. A second bracket is attached to the upper portion of the frame and comprises a plurality of notches to receive corresponding arrow shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,730 to Tingley discloses a quiver comprising an essentially vertical spindle attached to a bow by a pair of brackets. At each end of the spindle, and attached to each bracket, is a rotatable disc made of resilient material having a plurality of spaced notches around the outer circumference. Each notch is adapted to receive the shaft of an arrow. The quiver is capable of rotating attached arrows about the spindle. Additional clips are attached directly to the bracket portion of the quiver for the mounting of an additional arrow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,099, still another quiver design for attachment to an archer's belt is shown. This quiver utilizes a pair of essentially circular disc members with notches about their periphery adapted to receive an arrow shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,485 to Whiffen discloses still another bow quiver attached directly to the archer's bow. The quiver comprises a pair of irregular shape support members. Each support member has an arrow support leg and a bow support leg. The bow support legs contain an aperture which is dimensioned to slidably engage the tapered length of a bow and engage the wider portion of the bow with a friction fit. The arrow support leg contains a plurality of notches adapted to receive the shaft of a corresponding arrow.